Licensia Puitika
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: "Kita bercerai saja Jung! Ceraikan aku!" / YunJae / Writer: Yuuki


.

._**Tittle : Licensia Puitika **_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Romance? Hurt? Family? (masih binggung soal beginian)**_

_**Rate : M **_

_**Cast : Umma, Appa ^_^ and The Others**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, **__**Penceritaan**__** ngebut.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Yang dibawah umur harap ambil sisi positifnya saja, ne. Yang jelek-jelek jangan ditiru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Read ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Seirin _high school_ adalah sekolah swasta yang sangat elit dan terkenal. Sekolah asrama yang sangat diimpikan oleh berbagai kalangan. Banyak orang yang bermimpi masuk ke sekolah khusus laki-laki itu. Ada dua kategori siswa di Seirin. Yang pertama siswa yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya sehingga bisa menikmati fasilitas Seirin. Yang ke-2 siswa dengan otak yang jenius karena Seirin adalah sekolah elit sehingga murid-murid disana adalah murid pilihan dengan otak yang berada diatas rata-rata.

Adalah seorang Jung Yunho, murid kelas 3 dengan otak cerdas, kemampuan bermain basket yang terasah sejak kecil, oh dan jangan lupakan kalau Yunho adalah satu-satunya penerus perusahaan milik keluarga Jung yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar dan terkaya di Korea.

_Boy Love_ sudah tidak asing lagi dikalangan murid Seirin. Banyak yang menjalin hubungan sesama jenis di Seirin. Oh, hal itu sudah wajar dan tidak tabu lagi di sekolah asrama yang mencetak banyak orang hebat itu. Begitupun yang terjadi pada seorang Jung Yunho….

Yunho jatuh cinta pada seorang _namja_ cantik. _Doe eyes_ hitam kelam yang selalu sukses menarik Yunho untuk berlama-lama menatapnya, _chery lips_ merah menggoda yang selalu ingin Yunho terkam, wajah tanpa cacat seindah porselen mahal yang selalu mengghantui tidurnya. Oh, Yunho sangat ingin memilikinya. Sayangnya _namja_ cantik itu lebih suka berdiam diri diruang musik dibandingkan melihat aksi Yunho dilapangan.

_Well_, Yunho adalah pemain inti _team_ basket Seirin.

Yunho merasa tertantang. Yunho ingin menaklukan _namja_ pujaan hatinya yang sukses merebut seluruh perhatiannya.

"Oh Jung! Kau harus mendapatkannya!" kecam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti. Ditatapnya _namja_ yang sedang melihatnya penuh kebencian luar biasa. Yunho tak perduli. Dengan langkah santai dan senyum yang mengembang diwajah tampannya Yunho menghampiri sang _namja_ cantik yang tengah menatap nyalang padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho.

"_Yah_ Jung! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, _bastrad_?! Dasar brengsek…." Maki seorang _namja_ cantik yang tengah berada diatas tempat tidur.

Lemparan bantal beberapa kali mengenai wajah tampan Yunho yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya, "_Arraso_. Kau marah?"

"Siapa yang tidak marah hah? Kau sudah memperkosaku brengsek! Uhg…." _Namja_ cantik itu mengerang kesakitan menahan perih dibagian tubuh bawahnya. Entah apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan padanya? Namun dilihat dari keadaannya yang sama sekali polos tanpa sehelai benangpun, beberapa _kissmark_ yang terlukis dikulit putih pualamnya, dan sakit yang menyiksa dibagian tubuh bawahnya membuat _namja_ pemilik _doe eyes_ itu menyimpulkan kalau dirinya telah diperkosa oleh seorang Jung Yunho.

"Oh, _Boo_…. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku."

"Kau brengsek…. Hiks…. Hiks…."_doe eyes_ itu mengeluarkan air mata.

Yunho sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatan hina yang sudah dilakukannya terhadap _namja_ yang sudah dimilikinya itu, tentu saja keputusan ini Yunho sendirilah yang membuatnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku, brengsek!" _namja_ cantik itu mengelak ketika Yunho hendak memeluknya.

"Oh, _okay_. Kita akan bicara setelah kau merasa tenang." Ucap Yunho, "Kau tidak akan bisa kabur _Boo_ Jaejoongie…."

Blam! Pintu berwarna gold itu tertutup menyisakan seorang _namja_ cantik yang tengah menangisi nasib malang yang menimpa dirinya.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu tengah menatap pantulan dirinya dikamar mandi. _Doe eyes_ itu terlihat sayu, _chery lips_ itu sedikit memucat. Dia benci dirinya sendiri, dia benci apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Putra dari seorang **jaksa** ternama itu merasa benar-benar kotor dan hina. Setelah pemerkosaan yang dialaminya tiga bulan yang lalu, Jaejoong dinyatakan hamil. Memalukan! Ya, dia malu karena hamil sebelum menikah. Harga dirinya semakin terinjak-injak ketika Jung Yunho bersama keluarganya datang ke rumahnya dan melamarnya. Mereka menikah. Dan sekarang lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada menantu kesayang keluarga Jung itu!

Satu minggu setelah pernikahannya dengan Jung Yunho, kandungan Jaejoong mengalami keguguran akibat ada seorang siswa di sekolahnya yang secara tidak sengaja menendang bola sepak dan mengenai perut Jaejoong. Sedih? Iya. Menderita? Iya. Tertekan? Sangat.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengurung dirimu, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho.

"Kita bercerai saja Jung! Ceraikan aku!"

"_Wae_?"

"Aku tidak lagi mengandung anakmu jadi ceraikan aku! Kita bisa memulai kehidupan kita masing-masing, dan kita bisa berpura-pura untuk tidak saling mengenal."

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, menarik namja cantik itu kesisinya, "Kalau begitu akan ku buat kau mengandung anakku lagi, _Boo_…."

_Doe eyes_ itu membulat sempurna, "Kau…."

.

.

Selama menjandang status sebagai menantu keluarga Jung, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasakan kebahagiaan. Apalagi ketika dirinya harus melayani Yunho ketika namja bermata musang itu menginginkannya, Jaejoong serasa ingin bunuh diri. Tapi tidak. Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya sedih, Jaejoong juga tidak ingin menyakiti sang _aegya_. Jaejoong bertahan menahan sakitnya demi sang _aegya_ yang masih berada didalam perutnya, buah perbuatan seorang Jung Yunho.

"_Boo_, hari ini kau tidak mau datang ke upacara kelulusan kita?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak." Jawab Jaejoong dingin.

"_Arraso_." Sahut Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu terus berusaha untuk membuat Jaejoong melihat ketulusannya. Yunho sangat mencintai _namja_ cantik itu, walaupun cara mengapresiasikan rasa cintanya menggunakan cara yang salah, tapi biarlah dirinya sendiri yang menanggung dosanya, asal bisa bersama _namja_ yang dicintainya Yunho rela masuk neraka sekalipun.

.

.

Jaejoong melihat bocah laki-laki berusia tiga tahun yang tengah bermain senang bersama seorang _namja_ yang sangat mirip musang mereka, bibir berbentuk hati mereka….

"_Umma_…." Bocah kecil itu berlari memeluk Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di kursi taman.

"Hyunno, jangan ganggu _Umma…. Kajja_ main dengan _Appa_."

"_Cilooooo_…." Jung Hyunno mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang _Umma_, "_Umma_…." Renggeknya _manja_.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong yang perlahan menggendong Hyunno dalam pelukannya, "Dia hanya lelah. Mungkin Hyunno ingin tidur." Jaejoong melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang menatapnya sembari tersenyum.

_Yeah_. Walaupun awalnya Jaejoong sempat menolak keberadaan Hyunno namun akhirnya namja cantik itu bisa menerima semuanya walaupun sampai saat ini sakit hatinya pada Yunho belum hilang. Waktu mungkin akan menyembuhkannya….

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

Yang mau baca versi Chaptersnya silahkan main ke WP Kiki. Saya hanya merepost karena menyukai FF ini. Tentu saja setelah mendapat ijin dari Author yang bersangkutan.

**.**

**.**

**Friday, January 04, 2013**

**3:47:49 PM**

**NaraYuuki**


End file.
